Hana Yori Dango (drama CDs)
is a series of three audio dramas, also called drama CDs[[Boys Over Flowers 4|''Boys Over Flowers volume 4]], side-columns or ,Hana Yori Dango FF based on the Boys Over Flowers manga by Yoko Kamio. They were released by Shueisha from July 1993 to July 1994 on both CD and cassette.https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4089010780/ (Japanese)Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box It starred Takuya Kimura (SMAP) as Rui Hanazawa in his first voice acting role. Chisa Yokoyama costarred as the voice of Tsukushi Makino with Takumi Nishio as Tsukasa Domyoji. Premise 1st= Tsukushi Makino (Chisa Yokoyama), a commoner attending Eitoku Academy, has a crush on the handsome and rich, Rui Hanazawa (Takuya Kimura).https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4089010799/ (Japanese) Unfortunately, the other members of Rui's group, the F4, are becoming troublesome, particularly the leader Tsukasa Domyoji (Takumi Nishio). Things take a turn for the worse, when Tsukushi and Tsukasa accidentally kiss at the party on his ship. Meanwhile, Rui's first love Shizuka Todo (Saeko Shimazu) returns to Japan. |-| 2nd= Tsukasa attacks Tsukushi after learning that she likes Rui. Later, Shizuka announces her intentions to return to France. Tsukushi begs her on her hands and knees to remain in Japan. Rui overhears and yells at Tsukushi for interfering.''Boys Over Flowers'' volume 6, side-columns |-| 3rd= After finding Rui and Tsukushi kissing on the beach, Tsukasa ends their friendship. When he decides to have the two expelled, Tsubaki Domyoji (Rei Sakuma) steps in to deal with the situation. It is determined Tsukushi and Rui's fates will rest on the outcome of a basketball match. Cast and characters Starring *Takuya Kimura as Rui Hanazawa *Chisa Yokoyama as Tsukushi Makino *Takumi Nishio as Tsukasa Domyoji Costarring *Koyasu Takehito as Akira Mimasaka *Nobuo Tobita as Sojiro Nishikado *Saeko Shimazu as Shizuka Todo *Hisayoshi Izaki as Kazuya Aoike *Rei Sakuma as Tsubaki Domyoji'https://www.himekuri.net/d06/nonpy/201805/15.html (Japanese) *Masami Toyoshima *Akira Ishida *Mitsuaki Madono *Shino Kakinuma *Eri Nomoto *Takashi Masao *Momoko Ishi *Rieko Ogawa *Yusei Oda Staff *'Original work: Boys Over Flowers by Yoko Kamio *'Script': Mami Watanabe *'Recording': Shigeharu Shiba *'Sound effects': Yasufumi Yoda *'Music': Shoichi Tama Production on an ad for the second drama CD]]Prior to the release of the audio drama, a survey was taken in [[Margaret|''Margaret's]] offices about cast suggestions for a possible movie. Takuya Kimura (of SMAP fame) was the most suggested to play Rui Hanazawa. Author Yoko Kamio also agreed. ''Margaret's editorial staff later negotiated with Kimura for him to voice Rui Hanazawa in a drama CD.https://www.himekuri.net/d06/nonpy/201805/13.html (Japanese)''Boys Over Flowers'' volume 3, side-columns It was Kimura's first time voice acting. The recording lasted for a total of seven hours from 11:30 AM to 5:30 PM. Kamio sat in for part of the recording and was happy about the results, also feeling that the voice actors suited her characters.''Boys Over Flowers'' volume 4, side-columns The first drama CD was released on July 16, 1993. It was followed by two more installments in December 10, 1993 and July 20, 1994. Kamio was unable to sit in for the recording of the second CD. However, she listened to the final product and was pleased with Kimura's performance. References Category:A to Z Category:Media